Un monstre sous le lit
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: "Mon père disait que les monstres ne se trouvaient pas sous les lits." Rigola Stiles. Derek grogna, se roulant en boule, gratouillant les oreilles de Jazz qui ronronna. "Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" "Je me cache." "De quoi, exactement ?" De l'univers entier. "Non franchement Der, pourquoi tu agis comme un gosse de trois ans ?"


**Titre :** Un monstre sous le lit

**Auteur :** Votre bien aimée Keyko.

**Résumé :** "Mon père disait que les monstres ne se trouvaient pas sous les lits." Rigola Stiles. Derek grogna, se roulant en boule, gratouillant les oreilles de Jazz qui ronronna. "Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" "Je me cache." "De quoi, exactement ?" De l'univers entier. "Non sérieusement, Der, pourquoi tu agis comme un gosse de trois ans ?"

**Rating :** Tout public

**Genre :** HATAA

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Paring :** Sterek

**Spoilers :** Rien du tout.

**Warning :** Attention guimauve dégoulinesque ! La lecture peut causer des caries, j'en suis certaine. Stiles et Derek sont déjà ensemble (plus ou moins).

**Disclamer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et franchement, les paroles de Stiles sont celles de ma maman aujourd'hui.

**Note ****1**** :** Alors, je viens de passer une journée horrible. Mais vraiment, vraiment horrible. Et au lieu d'affronter mes problèmes comme tout adulte responsable (ce que je suis censée être), j'ai décidé de retomber en enfance et de me cacher sous mon lit. C'est là que ma mère a retrouvé sa fille de vingt-deux ans, câlinant son chat... Et j'ai décidé que la conversation pourrait tout aussi bien s'appliquer à nos deux chéris.

**N****ote 2 :** Je suis désolée pour _Arrêtez-le si je mens_ les chapitres sont finis j'attends les corrections de ma bêta et je vous mets ça. En attendant, prenez ça pour patienter ?

**Note ****2**** :** Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Titre : Un monstre sous le lit**

Derek rentra dans son loft, soupirant et passant deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il venait tout juste de sortir de la journée de l'enfer et était surpris d'avoir survécu jusque là. Sa soirée s'était terminée par une dispute absolument atroce avec Scott et vu son état d'épuisement, il s'en serait bien passé. Il avait été tellement énervé qu'il avait dû s'enfuir pendant la querelle pour ne pas étrangler le véritable alpha avec ses propres intestins. Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment la faute du McCall mais il avait vraiment été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Se massant la nuque, il ouvrit son frigo, cherchant à jeter son dévolu sur une quelconque douceur qui pourrait le remettre d'aplomb. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus grand chose dans ses placard, il devait encore aller faire les courses. A part de la laitue, il pouvait voir quelques bières à la cassonade, c'était ses préférées car elles étaient bien sucrées et ne laissaient pas cet horrible goût amer en bouche. Mais pour une fois, il avait envie de quelque chose de plus fort. Il voulait oublier sa journée et reposer son esprit et il savait exactement où se trouvait la cachette de Peter, ses whisky à l'aconit et ses alcools forts qui pouvaient _vraiment_ enivrer un loup.

Il caressa l'idée quelques temps avant de se dire que boire, ce n'était pas lui. Il détestait perdre le contrôle. Il avait déjà vu ce que faisait l'alcool à d'autres et parfois ce n'était pas du joli. Il n'avait pas envie d'être comme ces gens qui noyaient leurs soucis dans la boisson, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour gérer sa fatigue et son mal-être, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire, fonçant seulement comme un dément.

Tout à coup, il eut une idée, quelque chose qui lui trotta dans la tête. Il ferma son frigo et se mordit la lèvre d'un air songeur. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Frustré avec lui-même, il décida d'oublier qu'il avait vingt-huit ans, qu'il était un adulte responsable, un policier et un alpha en prime. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance quand il partit dans sa chambre. Il avait envie de se reposer, il se dirigea donc vers le lit et au lieu de s'allonger pour faire une sieste comme toute personne normalement constituée, il glissa sur le sol et se glissa en-dessous. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire ça mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il fut dissimulé, se sentant à l'abri. Quand il avait sept ans et qu'il se disputait avec ses frères et sœurs ou ses parents, il se cachait comme ça. Son lit était l'endroit où son odeur était la plus concentrée et donc le seul moyen de tromper les nez de loups-garous.

Couché sur le ventre, le menton sur les bras, il ressassa sa journée avec amertume. Seigneur, il aimerait dire que c'était _une journée_ difficile mais en réalité c'était des mois de fatigue accumulée, de longues heures de travail et de problèmes avec la meute qui n'en finissaient pas. Il était le co-alpha de la meute Hale-McCall, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Scott et lui s'étaient arrangés pour travailler ensemble. Et croyez-le, avec un territoire comme Beacon Hills, deux alphas ce n'était pas de trop.

Avec ses nouvelles responsabilité, Derek avait passé son mois à chasser des kelpies et des dryades, ces petits-être farceurs passaient son temps à le rendre fou. A ça venait s'ajouter Isaac qui passait son temps à se disputer avec Kira pour gagner l'amour de Scott. Celui-ci étant aveugle (et probablement con) ne remarquait rien et il était donc du devoir de Derek de s'occuper de ça. Après il y avait Malia. La progéniture de Peter qui, apparemment, avait elle aussi un problème avec la vengeance. Elle en voulait à Peter, à Stiles et probablement à la Terre entière. Et ne commençons pas à faire une liste des problèmes de son oncle, justement, parce que personne n'avait autant de temps à perdre.

Il était donc déjà émotionnellement abattu quand cette journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue. Il avait été appelé dans tous les coins et le dernier cas de la journée avait été pour une affaire de violence domestique. Ça devait être simple et pourtant, Jordan s'était fait tiré dessus. Rien qu'en y repensant, Derek pouvait entendre l'entendre hurler de douleur et le bruit de sa chute. Il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter mais heureusement, la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Il était donc soulagé, même si remplir la paperasse l'avait absolument épuisé. Dès qu'il eut fini, ce fut au tour de Scott de lui demander de venir. Ça avait été pour une affaire de coalition de groupe et sincèrement, Derek ne pouvait pas trouver la force de s'en soucier. Scott avait fini par l'insulter, lui dire qu'il pouvait prêter attention. Là dessus, ça avait escaladé très vite sur une dispute où les mots "de toute façon, tu étais et tu es le pire alpha que la Terre ait jamais porté!" avaient été prononcés.

Le loup-garou poussa un véritable rugissement, tentant de compter ses respirations pour se distraire. Il était au bord de la panique, il tenta de se calmer, inhalant profondément puis expirant, il allait finir par s'évanouir.

Soudainement, un chat blanc tricolore se glissa sous le lit, ronronnant déjà. Il avait de grands yeux verts et avait l'air heureux. Il se colla contre le bras du jeune homme qui se relaxa légèrement à ça, fermant ses yeux pour tenter de se relaxer. Jazz (c'était Stiles qui avait choisi le nom) était une femelle qui s'était un jour glissé dans l'appartement du brun sans que celui-ci ne sache comment. Il ne le saurait jamais et celle-ci refusait d'ailleurs d'en sortir. Pourtant, Derek avait essayé de la faire fuir, lui flashant des yeux rouges, mais Jazz s'était mise sur son coussin et s'était contentée de regarder l'alpha avec un air ennuyé. Si on début il avait été agacé, maintenant, Derek l'aimait bien parce qu'elle était propre et avait du caractère... Et surtout, elle adorait attaquer Stiles. Un coup elle ronronnait et se mettait sur le ventre avec un air joueur et le coup d'après, elle le griffait et s'enfuyait comme une dératée de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Le chat miaula comme pour se moquer de Derek et de son attitude étrange mais frotta son museau sur lui "ça va aller" lui disait-elle. C'est à ce moment là que le loup-garou entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il savait qui c'était, la seule personne qui avait la clef de son loft, à part Peter et lui, c'était Stiles. Il décida de ne pas bouger tandis qu'il entendit l'hyperactif s'époumoner.

« Der ? Tu es là ? » Il ne répondit pas, il se cachait après tout. « Derek ? Scott te cherche partout, il est désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, il le pensait pas. » Oh si il le pensait ! « Derek ? »

Stiles arriva dans la chambre mais le jeune homme ne fit rien pour signaler sa présence, fermant les yeux et attendant que celui-ci parte. Il ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment. Sa relation avec le brun n'était pas claire. Derek savait qu'il était amoureux de lui mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. D'habitude ça ne le dérangeait pas car il savait qu'ils se souciaient l'un de l'autre cependant aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le cœur à se poser de questions. Il voulait juste tout oublier.

« Jazz ? Tu es là ? »

Et cette traîtresse miaula. Le loup-garou se tendit, espérant que Stiles ne viendrait pas chercher Jazz de peur d'avoir de nouvelles cicatrices mais malheureusement, **aujourd'hui** il n'avait pas de chance. Stiles s'allongea sur le lit et passa sa tête pour regarder sous le lit.

« Allez, viens ici mon min... Der ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Ils se regardèrent deux minutes dans le blanc des yeux, l'humain la tête en bas, surpris et le loup-garou sentant un mal de tête arriver. Et c'est là que Stiles comprit exactement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et commença une imitation très convaincante d'un cri de hyène.

Il soupira tandis que le jeune homme se mit à rigoler comme un fou. Il passa sa main sur son visage, maintenant il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il venait de faire, ce ne serait pas un moment où il perdait un peu la tête et retournait à sa vie une fois qu'il serait prêt. Non, il fallait que Stiles le découvre et se moque de lui comme la petite merde qu'il était parfois.

« Mon père disait que les monstres ne se trouvaient pas sous les lits. » Rigola Stiles. « Avec le temps j'ai fini par le croire mais je vois qu'il se trompait.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre.

-Et pourtant tu es sous le lit. Pourquoi ça ? » Il n'y eut pas de réponse, parce que le loup-garou qui était censé être un adulte avait décidé de bouder. « Ecoute, je suis désolé de m'être moqué mais je suis surpris de trouver un... monstre sous le lit. »

Derek aussi était surpris mais d'avoir été trouvé. C'était gamin mais il s'était pensé en sécurité et il avait cru que personne ne pourrait venir l'embêter tant qu'il se trouvait dans cet endroit. Il se retourna, refusant de regarder le jeune homme. Il se roula en boule, gratouillant les oreilles de Jazz qui ronronna. La boule de poils se fichait pas mal des problèmes des bipèdes, se contentant d'accepter les caresses.

« Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Stiles, surpris.

« Je me cache.

-D'accord... Et de quoi, exactement ? »

Derek ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, la vérité c'est qu'il espérait se cacher de l'univers entier. Il voulait que le temps s'arrête, il voulait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Il avait l'impression de s'étouffer avec ses problèmes. Ça faisait six ans qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hill et il n'avait pas eu un seul moment de pause. Après le véritable enfer qu'il avait vécu après ce qu'avait fait Kate, il avait dû gérer la mort de sa sœur, des ennemis de plus en plus puissants et assoiffés de sang et c'était comme si ceux-ci faisaient la file et attendaient sagement leur tour afin de pouvoir tuer tout le monde et gagner le plus du 'méchant de l'année'. Il voulait juste oublier sa vie pendant un petit instant, oublier cette corde autour de son cou qui l'étouffait continuellement et mettre un rempart (même inefficace) entre lui et cette foutue épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Il voulait juste se sentir en sécurité.

« Franchement, Der, pourquoi tu agis comme un gosse de trois ans ? C'est à cause de la dispute avec Scott ? » Demanda plus gentiment le jeune homme.

Derek haussa ses épaules. « En partie. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« J'ai entendu que Parrish s'était fait tiré dessus. C'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état là ? »

Le loup-garou put sentir une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Stiles et il sourit. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le jeune homme avait été extrêmement jaloux de son coéquipier parce qu'il traînait ensemble tout le temps et qu'en plus, Derek avait fait l'erreur de dire qu'il trouvait que celui-ci était plutôt canon. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il disait que Parrish était hétéro et ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui, ça ne semblait pas aider la contrariété de son amant.

« Parrish va bien. » Dit-il. « La balle l'a plus effleuré qu'autre chose.

-Mmh... Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je veux pas en parler. » Grogna-t-il.

« Tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler mais je suis désolé, voir une grande personne se terrer sous son pieux en espérant que personne ne le trouve, c'est un peu... dramatique ?

-Quand j'étais petit, ça marchait. » Grommela le jeune homme.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Stiles partit. Derek espérait que c'était la fin de cette conversation et ferma les yeux, collant son oreille sur le ventre du chat pour que ses ronronnements camoufle les autres bruits. Il recommença à compter ses respirations. Il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir. Malheureusement, Stiles n'était rien sinon persistant et il revint quelques minutes plus tard, poussant une assiette avec deux sandwichs dessus ainsi qu'un soda.

« Mange. »

Derek obéit, il avait eu tellement envie de s'abriter et de tout oublier qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se sustenter. Il dévora la nourriture sans parler. Stiles ne le poussa pas mais il pouvait l'entendre lire sur le lit. Il finit par parler.

« Scott veut vraiment s'excuser ? » Il y eut une pause, l'humain devait sûrement être surpris de l'entendre.

« Non, j'ai dit ça pour que tu viennes me parler. Il est même possible qu'il ne te parle pas pendant quelques semaines. C'est ça qui t'embête ?

-Non.

-Der, tu m'inquiètes. » Stiles bougea et laissa sa tête tomber pour regarder sous le lit, se faisant il se cogna le menton contre le bois. « Oh putain ! » Il se frotta la mâchoire.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, juste ma maladresse habituelle... Donc, tu te caches de quoi exactement ?

-Tout. » Finit-il pas répondre, sachant que sinon Stiles ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

« Oh... Dure journée ?

-Pas que la journée. J'en ai juste marre, j'avais juste besoin d'un moment où... Je sais pas. J'avais envie de tout oublier et de me sentir... Protéger.

-Et ça marche ?

-Je ne sais pas... » Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas admettre que non, ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser comme il l'aurait voulu mais il avait peur que quand il sortirait de son abri, ce serait pire.

Stiles récupéra l'assiette et partit la poser dans l'évier, il revint cependant très vite. Il poussa un oreiller que Derek attrapa, surpris.

« Ça doit pas être très confortable. » Expliqua-t-il.

Derek comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et se remit sur le ventre, mettant l'oreiller sous sa tête. Jazz en profita pour s'installer sur son ventre, se roulant en boule pour s'endormir. Un instant plus tard, Stiles se glissait également sous le lit, un oreiller avec lui. Il s'allongea près de Derek, sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il prit la main du brun dans la sienne pour lui caresser la paume, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me sens idiot. » Avoua Derek. Il voulait détourner le regard, se cacher mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ces prunelles aimantes. Stiles sourit.

« Tu l'es mais je t'aime quand même. »

Il y eut une pause. « Pour de vrai ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Ouais. Et je sais que toi aussi, sourwolf. T'en fais pas. T'es pas obligé de le dire tout de suite. »

Derek serra un peu plus la main dans la sienne, souriant un peu. Stiles le connaissait bien, il savait que les mots n'étaient pas son fort et que certains avaient du mal à quitter ses lèvres. Tout à coup, il se sentit plus en sécurité, le temps s'était arrêté et il s'accrocha à ce petit moment. Bien sûr, quand il s'imaginait la première fois où ils s'avoueraient leurs sentiments, il s'était toujours imaginé des cadres romantiques, il s'était dit que ce serait après de longs baisers ou même une nuit d'amour. Pourquoi pas au restaurant ? Mais le romantisme n'avait jamais été leur fort, pas vraiment. Leur affection l'était et maintenant le loup-garou savait que leur amour aussi.

« C'est ridicule pour un adulte de se cacher comme ça. » Finit par rigoler légèrement Derek.

« Tu sais... Quand j'avais seize ans, je pensais qu'à vingt je saurais un peu plus quoi faire, je pourrais gérer ma vie. J'ai vingt-deux ans et je me rends compte que rien n'a changé. En fait, c'est pire avec toutes les choses surnaturelles qui arrivent, mes études et je n'ai même pas envie de quitter mon père. Je continue à le harceler avec la nourriture bonne pour la santé. Je ne suis pas un adulte.

-On est d'accord. » Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

« Ce que je veux dire, _smart ass_, c'est que l'âge adulte ? Ça n'existe pas, c'est un mythe. On ne devient pas soudainement plus responsable ou on ne comprend pas mieux l'univers et notre place là-dedans. On décide juste de se battre pour pouvoir en faire partie. Et parfois, on est fatigué de se battre et on a le droit. On a le droit de faire une pause pour juste se reposer et réfléchir, on a le droit d'être triste et de vouloir se cacher de la face de l'univers et on a le droit d'être heureux. Tu m'entends Derek ? Tu as **le droit** d'être heureux. » Stiles se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune homme, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue, tout près de sa bouche. « Je t'aime et tu as le droit d'être heureux.

-Merci. » Répondit sincèrement le Hale, fermant les yeux.

Il y eut un instant de silence complice, Stiles serrait toujours la main de son amoureux dans la sienne. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas capable de rester silencieux plus de cinq minutes, il finit donc par le rompre.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux te comporter comme un enfant de trois ans et que tu as besoin de te cacher. Sache que je fais les meilleurs forts de coussins et tu as des coussins de canapés absolument fantastiques pour ça ! On utiliseras tes draps et on empêchera tout le monde de venir. C'est plus confortable que ton sol, d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Et préviens-moi à l'avance, comme ça je peux ramener ma console, peut-être que toi ça t'amuse de rester silencieux comme ça à bouder avec tes pensées mais moi j'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose.

-Bien sûr. » S'amusa Derek. « Et si je veux me cacher de toi, comment je fais ?

-Tu ne te caches pas de moi. Je suis la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde, tu ne peux pas te cacher de ton petit-ami.

-Pardon, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » Répondit sarcastiquement le loup-garou, bien plus amusé et détendu qu'avant.

« Maintenant, embrasse-moi. » Sourit Stiles.

Derek sourit et fut trop heureux d'obéir.

**Fin**

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Et voilà, cette petite histoire est dédiée à tout ceux qui passent une mauvaise journée. Cachez-vous sous le lit un moment, ça finira par passer. A ceux qui veulent, je propose de venir chez moi, j'ai fait un super fort bien confortable et j'ai des chips, du pop-corn et des nachos.  
J'espère que vous aurez aimé.  
Je vous aime tous,  
Keyko.


End file.
